


Always Summer

by Gaffsie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie/pseuds/Gaffsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Nancy's first meeting and first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Summer

Getting up at six on a Saturday wasn't John's idea of fun, but everyone knew that the surf was best at dawn, and he didn't want to waste the last few weeks of the surfing season sleeping in. Besides, he'd been thinking about the Air Force lately, and if he was going to go _that_ route, he'd better get used to early mornings.

He turned off his alarm quickly and got dressed in the dark, jeans and a sweatshirt over his wetsuit, careful not to wake up his roommate. Breakfast was a slice of left-over pizza and some coke, and after grabbing a bottle of Gatorade and a bag of Doritos he was on his way. The short board was already stowed in the back of his beat-up Pinto together with a blanket and towel and some extra clothes, and he'd get lunch at the bay.

This early there wasn't that much traffic out on the roads, and with Led Zeppelin blasting from the speakers the 20 minute drive was enjoyable rather than an annoyance.

When he pulled into the parking lot at Naples Beach it was half past six, but despite the early hour and a definite morning chill in the air, John could already see some activity in the half-light.

He grabbed his stuff from the car and found himself a spot on the beach where he could leave his meager belongings while he was out on the waves. Walking down to the waterfront, he saw a couple of familiar faces, but he didn't stop to chat. None of them were here to socialize anyway.

Paddling out on his board, he felt completely focused on his body and surroundings, all his everyday concerns just dissolving in the water. God, but he loved this, had ever since the first time his father had taught him and Dave all those years ago. Everything looked better from out on the water, and when he caught his first wave of the day, he felt as free as he only ever did when he was out on his board. It was hard to brood while balancing on a flimsy piece of polyurethane.

After about an hour, the cold was starting to get to him, and he reluctantly paddled back ashore. Peeling down the wetsuit and putting on his sweatshirt and jeans again was a relief, and he burrowed into its warmth gratefully. For a while he just sat there, shivering a little in the morning breeze and watching the surfers that were still out on the water while he sipped from his Gatorade bottle, but eventually he could feel his stomach rumbling. Looking at his watch, he saw that it wasn't even eight yet, but he knew a cafe not far from the beach that opened early. Having to carry his stuff back up to the car again was an annoyance, but he didn't want to risk anyone making off with his board while he was gone.

On a whim, he decided to leave his car in the parking lot and walk to the cafe. It would take him an extra ten minutes, but it would get him a long way towards warming up, and it wasn't like he was in a hurry. He figured he'd have breakfast, surf another set, and go home and do some studying. It was September, and even with the sun high in the sky, it was too chilly to spend the whole day at the beach. Just getting the morning to himself like this was nice. Todd was a decent roommate, but sometimes John needed some time to himself.

At the cafe, he ordered a black coffee and a chicken sub and sat down at a window table. He was staring out the window, absently sipping at his coffee when a woman's voice addressed him.

“Is this seat taken?”

He glanced up at her from under his bangs, vaguely registering tan skin, dark eyes and brown hair in a messy pony-tail. “Huh? No, you go ahead.”

He'd assumed she'd take the chair and go sit with one of the groups that were scattered around the larger tables, but to his surprise, she put down her tray in front of him.

“I hope you don't mind,” she said with a rueful smile. “There was only one empty table left, and I'm pretty sure those guys want it.” She inclined her head in the direction of a small group of older men.

“It's fine,” John said. He took a closer look at her, and now he noticed the collar of a wetsuit sticking up below her turquoise t-shirt. “You surf?”

She grinned at him. “Yeah. I'd planned to be out here at dawn, but it got late last night. I'm starting off with breakfast instead.”

John waggled his eyebrows at her. “Big party?”

She snorted. “Hardly. I was up panicking over an essay.”

“Oh,” he said. “You at Stanford too?”

“Yeah, law school. Hence the panicking. And you?”

“Aeronautics.” He paused. “Err, I'm John by the way, John Sheppard.” He started extending his hand to her, but then he remembered that he was still holding his coffee cup, and feeling like the world's biggest dork, he had to put it down on the table first. _Smooth, John, real smooth._

She looked surprised by the gesture, and there was definitely amusement lurking in her eyes and the twist of her lips now. John was suddenly struck by how pretty she was.

“Nancy Stevens,” she said and shook his hand. Distantly, John noted that she had the kind of handshake that would make his father proud; firm, trustworthy and lasting exactly the prescribed 3 seconds.

“So,” John said when they were making their way back to the beach together in Nancy's car, “have you been surfing for a long time?”

“Since I was a kid. I grew up in San Diego, right by the beach. Mom didn't like it, but I used to sneak out with my brother's long board every chance I got.” She smirked. “And you?”

“My dad taught me when I was little, but I haven't been able to be serious about it until now,” John confessed. “I'm not exactly Martin Potter.”

Nancy giggled. “I'll try not to be too hard on you then,” she said.

Once they'd parked, John hurried over to his own car where he changed back into his slightly damp wetsuit and hauled his board out of the back seat., and then he caught up with Nancy, who'd already made it down to the shore. She was in her wetsuit and was holding what looked like a genuine balsa short board.

“Whoa,” he said. “Nice board.”

She grinned at him. “My brothers gave it to me when I got my scholarship. They know their little sis well.”

John raised his eyebrows. “I'll say.”

Once they were out in the water, he didn't make it a point to watch her, but it was hard not to notice how amazing she was on the board, riding wave after wave with a combination of power and grace that would have been enough to make John jealous if it hadn't been so hot. They were out there for over an hour, but though the wind was picking up and the waves were getting choppy, and John could practically feel his lips turning blue, he didn't want it to end. It had been too long since he had someone to share this with.

When they finally staggered back to land, he was completely exhausted. Nancy looked pretty beat too, but she was grinning about as hard as John was.

John practically collapsed on his towel, his legs feeling like jell-o. “That was awesome,” he said. He could see Nancy sit down on her own towel from the corner of his eye.

“Mmm, “ she agreed.

John wouldn't have minded just resting a while longer, but he was starting to get cold, so it was with great reluctance that he sat up and started peeling himself out of his wet suit. The day had turned out to be quite warm for September, but John was still glad for the sweatshirt he'd brought. If it got too hot he could always strip down to his t-shirt, but being cold really sucked. He could see that Nancy was following his example, and he quickly looked away so she wouldn't think he was staring at her. He didn't need to perv on the sight of her in a bikini to know that she had a nice body.

When John turned back to her, she was wearing a t-shirt and peasant-style skirt and was busy toweling her hair dry.

“Are you sticking around?” she asked, and John felt briefly at war with himself. On the one hand, Nancy had turned out to be the coolest person he'd met in a long while and he wanted to spend more time with her, but on the other, he knew his limits, and he knew he would never warm up enough for a third round with the waves.

“I'll probably head back soon,” he finally said, feeling regretful. “You're not the only one who needs to study.”

She finished wrapping her towel into a turban and smiled up at him. “I think I'll do a second set before heading home,” she said. “I don't want to get rusty.”

John smiled. “I don't think you're in any danger of that. You're really good.”

“Thank you,” she said. “You're not so shabby yourself, even if you're no Martin Potter.” She was smirking again, and it was driving John a little crazy how good she looked with that teasing glint in her eyes.

Feeling bold, he leaned over for a kiss, telegraphing his intent so she would have plenty of time to move away if she wanted. She smiled and leaned into it. As first kisses went, it was pretty chaste, their lips the only point of contact, but it felt like the start of something good.

They parted, and John bit his lip. “Look,” he said. “I wish I could stay, but I'm freezing my ass off. Do you think we can maybe meet up for coffee some time later?”

She looked concerned.“Your mouth is turning pretty blue, so I'll take your word for it. Do you have a pen?”

“No, but I have a good head for numbers.”

“I don't,” Nancy said, and reached for her bag. “I know I have a pen somewhere around here –”

She pulled out a day planner and a pen and handed them to John. He quickly scribbled down his phone number, and then Nancy wrote down hers at the bottom of the page and ripped it off before handing it to John.

“First one to call picks the time and place,” she said with a cheeky smile.

“It’s a deal.” He shivered. “I should probably go.”

She nodded, mock-serious. “Yes, because I only huddle for warmth on the third date.”

John laughed, and after one last parting peck, he climbed to his feet and collected his board from where it was standing in the sand. “Enjoy the waves,” he shouted over his shoulder as he left.

“I will,” Nancy said. “See ya!”

John smiled the whole way home.


End file.
